With the rapid development of internet technology, the function of a search engine becomes stronger. At present, the search engine may recall all of or a part of a plurality of search results corresponding to the query according to the query input by the user. In the related arts, after the search results are recalled, by quantizing the location (such as titles, contents, labels etc.) of the query in the search results, a ratio of hitting words, the quality of search results and the authoritativeness of the search results to obtain hitting character values and performing a linear addition on the hitting character values, scores may be provided for matching relations between the search results recalled and the query respectively, and the search results are ordered according to the scores.
In this way, since the search results recalled according to the query highly dependent on the hitting situation of the query, some search results with a low hitting degree but matching to the intent of the user are screened out by the current score method, leading to a low matching degree between the search result and the query on semantic aspect.